Peach
How Peach joined the Tourney Princess Peach has been a mainstream Mario character since her first appearance in Super Mario Bros., in which Mario had to rescue her from the clutches of the evil Bowser. She usually takes on the role of the damsel in distress, though she has been known to help out Mario on occasion. For example, in Super Princess Peach, it's her turn to save Mario, Luigi and Toad from Bowser. Her first playable appearance, however, was in Super Mario Bros. 2 where she had to help save the dream land called Subcon along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks around. After the announcer calls her name Peach twirls then leans forward and winks saying "Ugh! A caterpillar!". Special Attacks Toad (Neutral) Peach pulls Toad out of hammerspace, and holds him out in front of her. Upon being hit, Toad will emit a damaging shower of spores. Peach Bomber (Side) Peach lunges her hip towards her opponents and blasts them with a powerful explosion. The explosion is filled with hearts. Peach Parasol (Up) Peach leaps up into the air, holding her Parasol above her. At the apex of her jump, she will open the parasol and float down gently. The parasol does damage at all times of the animation. Vegetable (Down) Peach picks large turnips from the ground. These turnips function similarly to items, though they disappear if they touch the ground. The faces on the Vegetables depict the damage and knockback that will be given, and are picked randomly, though better faces are, of course, rarer. Hyper Peach Bomber (Hyper Smash) This move is basically the same as Peach Bomber, but with more strength. Peach Blossom (Final Smash) When used, two drawings of Peach and multiple hearts frame the screen as Peach dances. The Peach drawings flank the window, and the hearts appear all over the screen. A sped-up rendition of the Coin Heaven theme plays to accompany Peach's dancing. All grounded opponents fall asleep, and all opponents take 10%, 20%, or 40% damage (depending on distance). Characters sleep for longer the closer they are to Peach; this can easily exceed ten seconds even with button mashing. Regardless of whether enemies fall asleep or not, dozens of health-restoring peaches appear. Victory Animations #Peach swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Peachy!". #Peach spins and waves to the screen, saying "No, you’re expelled! FOREVER!". #Peach turns to her left and says "Ugh! A caterpillar!". On-Screen Appearance Peach appears spinning out of a shower of hearts, then winks and poses with her parasol saying "Welcome to Dome City’s VERY FIRST science fair!". Special Quotes *Okay, but can we have toast after we're done? (When fighting Sofia) Trivia *Peach's Character Select quote is the same as her 3rd victory quote. What she does when she is selected resembles her taunt from Melee. *Peach shares her English voice actress with Sue Pea, Toad, and Toadette. *Not counting the Super Mario American cartoons, this is Peach's third fullfledged speaking appearance. Her first two fullfledged speaking appearances were Hotel Mario and Super Mario Sunshine. **Her quotes are a mix of those from Brawl, SSB4, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, the Super Mario World American cartoon, and some original quotes. She shares this trait with King Bowser Koopa. *Peach, along with her baby counterpart, Princess Daisy, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. are the only Mario characters who are capable of original quotes AND are reprised by whoever voiced him/her in the Mario games. Sofia was the cause of Peach's first original quote. *Peach's rival in the first Super Smash Bros. Tourney is a Jack robot, in this case, Jack-6. Her rival in the sequel is Guan Yinping, Hakan is her second rival, and Xiahou Yuan is her midgame opponent. Category:Veterans Category:Super Mario characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee